With the advancement of mobile technology, smart phones are replacing traditional Global Positioning System (GAPS) devices. Mobile devices are typically mounted onto the dashboard or on a surface near the driver so that the screen of the mobile device and the audio output is both easily seen or heard by the driver.
Conventional mounts are available in a wide variety of forms and may be mounted in a variety of ways. However, these mounts are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use. Suction-type mounts are often unstable and prone to separating from the mounting surface due to the movement of the vehicle. Another type of mount may be secured into a vehicle air vent. These mounts however are block the airflow from the corresponding vent. Current magnetic mounts utilize magnetism to secure a mobile device to the mount. However, the magnetic power of such mounts is often insufficient to effectively secure the mobile device. The present invention serves to improve upon conventional mounts for smart phones and a variety of other mobile devices.
The present invention is a magnetic mobile device mount that is utilized to mount an electronic device to a vehicle dashboard or similar surface. The present invention adheres to a desired surface. The present invention further includes a rubberized surface that prevents the attached mobile device from separating from the present invention unless purposefully removed by the user.